Promesas rotas
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: —Por supuesto —dije yo—. Seremos amigos por siempre. Ella asintió y me enseñó su dedo meñique. — ¿Es una promesa? Yo lo entrelacé con el mío. —Es una promesa. Para: Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski.
1. Una pelota roja

**Promesas rotas por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

**Para: **Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski

**Petición: **Algo sobre el enamoramiento de Snape y su relación con Lily antes de que ella se fuera con James. Algo tierno, que derroche dulzura y todo, pero que acabe con corazones rotos.

**Dedicatoria: **Espero que éste fic, cumpla con lo pedido, Tía Alice. Es un there-shot, así que tienes tres capítulos para leer, sólo espero que te guste. Fue un enorme placer haber escrito para ti, querida tía vampiresa.

* * *

><p>Reboté mi pelota de nuevo.<p>

Era el único artefacto muggle con el qué se me era permitido jugar. Una pequeña pelota de goma color rojo, fue un regalo de mi padre en mi tercer cumpleaños, Tobías Snape; un muggle borracho qué para lo único qué era bueno era para maltratarnos a mí y a mi madre.

Hice rebotar más fuerte mí pelota.

Seguí caminando por la acera, de vez en cuando me detenía a ver las casas abandonadas que me rodeaban, o también aquellas qué aún teniendo vida dentro de ellas, no mostraban ni un atisbo de chispa qué indicara qué había alguien habitándolas.

Mi pelota rebotó de más cruzando la calle. Corrí tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella parecía no querer seguir mis órdenes. Al final se detuvo en la esquina de una casa. Caminé despacio para qué nadie se enterará de mi presencia, desgraciadamente, eso sí pasó.

— ¡Oye, Tuney! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —gritó una niña de cabello pelirrojo señalando mi pelota, a otra niña de cabello rubio— ¿Se le habrá caído a alguien?

Me pegué a la pared lo más qué pude. No quería ser descubierto.

—Yo que sé, Lily —dijo la otra niña encogiéndose de hombros—Ahora deja eso donde lo encontraste ¡Y vámonos!

Sí, eso era lo que quería, qué se fueran. Así podría tomar mi pelota e irme de allí.

—No hermana. Por ahí debe haber algún niño al que se le haya perdido su pelota. ¡Y yo voy a encontrarlo! —exclamó la niña llamada Lily.

—Como quieras. Pero yo me voy —le dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Una se había ido, ahora sólo quedaba la llamada Lily. No dije nada, me quedé callado tratando de aguantar mi propia respiración para no delatar mi presencia.

—Ya puedes salir —dijo la niña al cabo de unos minutos de completo silencio.

Me quedé de piedra. Era imposible que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí. ¿Cierto?

—No voy hacerte daño. Además, quieres tu pelota ¿No es así?

Bueno, al parecer si sabía que yo estaba ahí. Salí detrás de la pared con la cabeza gacha.

—Aquí tienes tu pelota —me dijo tendiéndome aquél objeto de color rojo.

La tomé.

Por un instante sus manos tocaron las mías. En ese momento sentí un escalofrió, ella me miró con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas y sus labios se curvaron en algo que parecía una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa de ésas que mi madre solía darle a mi padre cuando estaba borracho para tranquilizarlo, no; era una sonrisa sincera, de ésas en las que podías decir que con ellas leías el alma de las personas. O por lo menos es lo qué recuerdo haber leído en algún libro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó. Luego negó con sus manos pellizcándose en el brazo izquierdo—. Lo siento, primero debería presentarme yo. Soy Lily Evans —dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Dudoso la tomé.

—Severus… Severus Snape —respondí.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos con la pelota? —sugirió ella.

Yo asentí. De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder. No tenía amigos, la verdad, pero algo dentro de mí me sugirió qué ella sería una.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Después de ese encuentro, Lily y yo seguimos viéndonos de vez en cuando. A veces en el patio de su casa, pero sólo cuando su hermana no estaba, al parecer no le agradaba mi presencia; también nos veíamos en el viejo molino qué estaba cerca de mí casa o en un río cerca de éste. Pero nuestro sitio favorito para reunirnos era un viejo árbol seco. Nos gustaba conversar debajo de él, ella me contaba historias y yo le contaba acerca de la magia.

Sí, hacía unas semanas atrás, Lily se había dado cuenta de que era una bruja y yo le confesé que también era un brujo. Y desde entonces ella quería saber todo lo relacionado con la magia, ya que sus padres, siendo muggles, no sabían nada. Y yo, como era hijo de una bruja, sabía bastante del tema.

—Sev —dijo Lily llamando mi atención—. ¿Crees que algún día reciba mi carta para ir a ése colegio de magia?

La miré fijamente.

—Estoy muy seguro, Lily.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, y me tendió la mano.

— ¡Vamos! —propuso.

La tomé.

Corrimos y corrimos en todo el campo de césped verde qué se nos cernía delante de nosotros. Lily reía, y yo también. Casi al atardecer nos fuimos al árbol, el sol se escondía por el ocaso y nos acostamos en el césped.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos.

—Muy pronto van a salir las estrellas. Si quieres puedo enseñarte las constelaciones qué me sé —dijo ella señalando hacía el cielo.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder decirle qué sí, qué me iba a quedar con ella esa noche. Pero no podía hacerlo, mi padre llegaba hoy y no podía dejar a mi madre sola.

Me levanté.

Ella me miró expectante y confundida. Agachándome a su altura le acomodé un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, Lily. Pero debo volver a mi casa —le expresé.

La mirada de tristeza qué me dirigió Lily me hizo sentir muy mal.

—Entiendo —susurró ella jugando con una margarita en el suelo.

De pronto una idea súbita cruzó por mi mente.

—Podemos vernos mañana. Y te prometo qué mañana si me quedaré para qué veamos juntos las estrellas —le prometí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó Lily—. Estudiare todas las estrellas que aún no conozco para enseñártelas todas. Por cierto, ¿ya somos amigos, verdad? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dije yo—. Seremos amigos por siempre.

Ella asintió y me enseñó su dedo meñique.

— ¿Es una promesa?

Yo lo entrelacé con el mío.

—Es una promesa.


	2. Mi pequeño ángel

**Promesas rotas por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

**Para: **Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski

**Petición: **Algo sobre el enamoramiento de Snape y su relación con Lily antes de que ella se fuera con James. Algo tierno, que derroche dulzura y todo, pero que acabe con corazones rotos.

**Dedicatoria: **Espero que éste fic, cumpla con lo pedido, Tía Alice. Es un there-shot, así que tienes tres capítulos para leer, sólo espero que te guste. Fue un enorme placer haber escrito para ti, querida tía vampiresa.

* * *

><p>Tomé mi maleta con fuerza.<p>

Visualice el tren delante de mí, aún no podía creer que iba a ir a Hogwarts; casi me caigo de la silla cuando recibí la carta que anunciaba mi entrada al colegio de magia y hechicería. Pero aquí estábamos, en la plataforma 9¾ hacía un nuevo comienzo.

No me molesté mucho en despedirme de mis padres, solo asentí con mi cabeza y me encaminé al tren. El sonido de las chimeneas del tren era abrumador, el olor a carbón quemado era simplemente maravilloso. Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí lo que se aproximaba a mí, hasta que pasó.

Un golpe seco y enseguida el frío un poco cortante del pavimento. Además de un ligero peso sobre mí y un cosquilleo en el pecho. Segundos después, me di cuenta de qué era una niña.

—L-lo siento —murmuro ella.

Se levantó y trato de ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Pero cómo era obvio, solo volvimos a caer. Tenía una gorra qué le cubría toda la cara. La escuché reír con ganas, sentí qué se estaba burlando de mí. Así qué la hice a un lado con sutileza, tampoco era un animal para tratarla mal, pero algo dentro de mí, no quería estar cerca de ella.

Me levanté tomando mi maleta de nuevo, pero un brazo delicado y femenino me detuvo.

—Espera, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

Me gire hacía ella. Observándola detenidamente; seguramente era de mi edad, unos once años, tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo que le caía por los hombros, y unos grandes ojos verdes ¡Esperen! Era Lily Evans, la niña que vivía a unas cuantas casas de mí.

Me voltee rápidamente sintiendo qué mi corazón daba un vuelco. Esperaba qué Lily no me hubiera reconocido. Me dirigí rápidamente hacía el tren con la cabeza gacha, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Caminé entre los compartimientos escuchando susurros y risitas por lo bajo. Apreté mis puños, tratando de ignorar. Al final encontré un compartimiento vacío, me senté en él y saqué una pequeña libreta.

«No tengo amigos y tampoco los necesito»

Es lo que escribí en ella. De repente escuché un ruido a mi lado, dos sombras pasaron cerca de mí.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Sirius —comentó una de las sombras.

Girándome me encontré con dos chicos de mi edad. Ambos de cabello negro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el llamado Sirius, tomó mi libreta entre sus manos sacudiéndola.

Apreté aún más mis puños.

—Simple basura —exclamó Sirius tirando mi libreta al suelo y pisándola.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —exigió alguien detrás de ellos.

Al voltearse, se encontraron con una pequeña niña de cabellos pelirrojos. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿No oyeron? ¡Qué lo dejen en paz! —gritó Lily.

—James, mejor nos vamos —sugirió Sirius.

Él llamado James se volteo hacía mí.

—Vas a pagármelas… —se detuvo, al parecer iba a decir mi nombre, pero no lo sabía. Sonrió de forma socarrona—…Quejicus.

Y dicho esto, se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada rara a Lily.

Lily.

Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Voltee mi vista a la ventana. La oí soltar un suspiro.

—Sé muy bien qué eres tú, Severus.

En éste momento, quería que me tragara la tierra. Sentí que ella se sentó a mi lado.

—Tú silencio me hace daño, Sev. Dime algo por favor —suplicó ella.

Me quedé estático. No sabía que decirle después de estos dos años sin haber tenido ningún contacto, más allá de la última vez que nos vimos. Quería decirle la verdad, qué no había podido ir el día prometido ya qué mi padre me había castigado. Quería decirle qué me perdonará, pero no podía, es más no quería, porqué muy en mi interior, sentía qué ella ya me había olvidado.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio mientras el tren avanzaba. Yo viajaba entre mis recuerdos con ella, tratando de sacar el coraje para formular aquella palabra de sólo seis letras.

«Perdón»

Pero simplemente no querían salir de mi boca. Cuando al fin reuní el valor de pronunciarlas, un pequeño peso se alojó en mi espalda. Al darme vuelta descubrí que se trataba de Lily, se había quedado dormida recostada de mí. La acomodé mejor y pasé un brazo alrededor de ella.

Se veía tan tranquila y hermosa estando así, su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente, sus pestañas largas y abundantes cómo puertas que escondían el tesoro que eran sus ojos, y sus labios entreabiertos tan rosados y hermosos; sólo había una palabra para describirla. Y sé la susurré en el oído.

—Descansa, mi pequeño ángel.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos al que sería nuestro hogar por estos próximos meses. Lily no se había alejado de mí en todo éste tiempo, e insistió en qué nos tomáramos de las manos, yo acepté de mala gana, claro qué fingiendo, ya que en verdad estaba feliz con nuestro acercamiento. Nos montamos en los botes para dirigirnos hacía Hogwarts.

Luego de algunos minutos en el lago tocamos tierra firme. Salimos de allí y nos juntamos todos los del primer año en un grupo. Fuimos guiados al castillo por una profesora, nos dijo que esperáramos allí.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Oh no.

Esa era la misma voz que había oído en el tren, el tal, James, sino mal recuerdo.

—Ya te dije que lo dejaras en paz —dijo Lily.

Él tal James, se acercó. Le acaricio el rostro.

—Eres demasiado linda para estar con éste —dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Lily le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la profesora llegó para guiarnos al comedor donde seriamos seleccionados a alguna de las casas. Lily me apretó la mano, al parecer este era el momento que la había puesto nerviosa.

Entramos en el comedor. Todo era fascinante, las luces, las mesas, el techo; simplemente mágico.

La profesora dijo que íbamos a esperar a ser seleccionados, pero casi ni escuché, mi atención era captada por los tirones de mano que Lily me daba.

Lily fue una de las primeras en pasar. Cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de unírsele a los qué ahora eran sus compañeros de casas. Los chicos, James y Sirius también fueron seleccionados en Gryffindor, el primero me mandó una mirada de arrogancia.

— ¡Severus Snape! —oí que decían.

Cómo pude llegué hasta el sombrerero, me acomodé en el taburete esperando el veredicto. Ni siquiera escuché lo que el sombrero decía, sólo podía oír el sonido de mi corazón queriéndose salir de mi pecho.

— ¡Slytherin! —escuché que decía.

Tambaleándome me dirigí hacía mi mesa. Los aplausos qué daban los oía distantes. La cena transcurrió igual, no hablé con nadie y nadie habló conmigo. El prefecto de nuestra casa nos avisó que nos reuniéramos para ir a las habitaciones. Estaba en el grupo que se dirigía allá, cuando alguien tiró de mí.

Era Lily, el aroma a rosas de su cabello era inconfundible. En la oscuridad, sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron fijamente.

—Sev, aún somos amigos ¿verdad?

Yo no sabía que responderle.

—No importa lo que haya pasado. Yo aún quiero que seamos amigos.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Yo también quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero no sabía que ella también.

—Empecemos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo, Lily.

Ella me mostró su dedo meñique, igual qué cuando lo hizo, hacía dos años.

—Amigos, ¿prometido?

—Prometido.


	3. Se rompe lo inquebrantable

**Promesas rotas por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

**Para: **Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski

**Petición: **Algo sobre el enamoramiento de Snape y su relación con Lily antes de que ella se fuera con James. Algo tierno, que derroche dulzura y todo, pero que acabe con corazones rotos.

**Dedicatoria: **Espero que éste fic, cumpla con lo pedido, Tía Alice. Es un there-shot así que tienes tres capítulos para leer, sólo espero que te guste. Fue un enorme placer haber escrito para ti querida tía vampiresa.

* * *

><p>Agarré la hoja de pergamino con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez.<p>

Estaba decidido. Hoy por fin, después de casi seis años de amistad le confesaría mis sentimientos a esa pelirroja que me había cautivado. Hacía tres años me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Lily iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Sonreí.

Practiqué bastante y el pergamino que sostenía me ayudarían a confesárselo bien, y como era debido. Después de todo, ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

Me abrí paso entre toda la multitud de estudiantes que emergía de los pasillos. La divisé, arrinconada en una esquina de los pasillos, tenía un gran libro entre sus manos, seguramente estudiaba. Y no era para menos, muy pronto nos graduaríamos y ella seguramente estaba nerviosa.

Sin querer arrugué la hoja más de lo debido. Me acerqué un poco vacilante hacía ella.

— ¡Lily! —dije captando su atención—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Ella esperó, expectante. Yo de nuevo vacilé.

—Quiero decirte que yo…

—Lo lamento, Sev. Mis clases ya van a comenzar, debo irme.

Se levantó apresurada, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, como ya era costumbre y se fue.

Me quedé un poco abrumado. Definitivamente eso había sido un fiasco.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Al día siguiente me levanté decidido a confesárselo ese mismo día. No iba a vacilar de nuevo, eso fue lo que me hizo fracasar al primer intento.

Volví a tomar la hoja de pergamino ya muy arrugada. Caminé —esta vez— sin vacilaciones.

Vi a Lily en la biblioteca y me acerqué. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia pues se sobresaltó un poco.

—Lily, yo…

Vi como Lily se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.

—Discúlpame, Sev. Tengo algo muy importante por hacer.

Y se fue.

Eso ya me parecía raro. Y era oficial: Lily me estaba esquivando. ¿Por qué? no sé.

Me senté en la misma silla de donde Lily se había sentado unos momentos atrás. Confundido vi una pequeña hoja de pergamino arrugado entre uno de los libros de Lily que con el apuro no se había llevado. Acerqué mi mano para tomarlo, lo desenvolví y descubrí porque Lily se iba; no era que me esquivaba, era que como ella decía, tenía algo muy importante por hacer, verse con James Potter.

Enojado tomé el papel y leí el lugar de su encuentro. Un salón abandonado del tercer piso. Furioso me dirigí hacía allí, la hoja de pergamino que tenía ya la había botado hacía mucho. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que habían leído.

Empecé a tirar puertas a diestra y siniestra buscándolos. De repente oí una risa que yo conocía muy bien. Me dirigí a la puerta de dónde provenía el ruido. La abrí suavemente confirmando que los ocupantes eran los que yo buscaba.

Y sí, efectivamente esa era Lily, su perfume a rosas era inconfundible. Y la maraña de pelo negro era James, esa era otra cosa inconfundible. Cerré la puerta con la misma suavidad con la que la había abierto. Ya no tenía caso seguir viéndolos.

De lo único que estuve muy seguro ese día, fue que Lily Evans robó mi corazón, y así cómo lo hizo, lo rompió.


End file.
